A Sneaky Snack With Braus
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: The 104th squad have been given a day off, and the girls decide to go shopping. Sasha stays at the castle because Jean has promised to sneak over to her room with some food whilst everyone's gone. Canoodling ensues.


**Jean x Sasha - Jesha **

**Disclaimer: these characters are not mine. Neither is the anime. Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan, Jean Kirstchein, Sasha Braus and all other characters mentioned, are the property of Isayama Hajime. I'm just using them as playthings really. Anyway, hope you like. BEWARE OF TYPOGRAPHICAL NUDITY. In other words; boning. **

Sasha watched from her window as the girls of the 104th trainee squad left for their day out shopping. It had been announced the day before that the rookies were to be given a day of rest, which surprised everyone. It had been Hanji who announced it during sparring practice, which then distracted everyone from what they were doing as plans began to develop. Sasha had been sparring with Connie, whilst Jean watched and offered advice on different techniques. But when they heard about their day off, Connie ran off to find Eren, and Sasha sat down to rest. Jean sat beside her with a smile, looking around, "that was a nice surprise."

"It really was! I can't wait to sleep in tomorrow," Sasha grinned with excitement, looking to the male beside her, "I'm gonna be able to get to the top of the dinner line too!"

Jean gave a little laugh and looked to the brunette, "I was gonna help clean the kitchen tomorrow, I could always sneak out some food for you, early snack?"

Sasha's eyes went wide as he suggested this, and she immediately grabbed his collar with a manic grin, "seriously!? You'd do that for me?! Are you GOD?"

Jean carefully took her hands from his collar with an amused smile. He shook his head, "nope, I might as well while I'm there."  
"You're the best!" she laughed, giving him a hug before falling back, drooling and thinking about what goodies the boy could bring her.

"Sasha!"

The girl sat up again in surprise, looking for who had called her. Christa and Mikasa approached, one smiling, the other blank as ever. "We're all gonna go shopping tomorrow, do you wanna come?" Christa smiled, Mikasa just stood and fiddled with her scarf. Sasha looked to Jean, who seemed a little unhappy at their offer. She looked back to Christa and shook her head with a smile, "I think I'll just stay here and rest."

"Suit yourself," Mikasa replied quietly, turning to walk away. Christa shrugged, but still had a happy expression, "well if you change your mind feel free to come along!"

Sasha smiled as Christa turned to wave, and she waved back, giggling as Ymir dragged the blonde away playfully to the stables. Sasha left her place by the window then and sat down on the bed, swinging her legs as she whistled.

"How will you sneak the food to me?" she had asked Jean, once the girls were out of earshot. "It's not very safe to do it out in the open, I could just come to your room maybe?" Jean suggested, leaning back so he was resting on his elbows. "Sure, I guess, mine's two doors down from Mikasa's," she said as she looked around. Connie was walking back with a mischievous grin, "Jean, we're gonna take the girls shopping tomorrow, wanna come with and try to cosy up to Mikasa?"

Jean growled and sprang up, chasing after his laughing friend, leaving Sasha watching with an amused face.

Sasha was waiting now for Jean to arrive, and boy was she bored. But the thought of the _food_, it made her stomach growl. She got off the bed then and went to her closet. She looked in, deciding to change her pale pink sweater for one of her white, button-up uniform shirts. She felt more comfortable in them, and liked the collar. But then she realised she looked silly with the white shirt and her patched brown skirt, so she exchanged it for her long black skirt instead. She pouted as she put her clothes away, wondering why she even cared how her clothes matched. She snapped out of her thoughts though, when she heard a knock.

At the window.

She turned and jumped in surprise, Jean was half kneeling on the window ledge, grinning at her. He had a cloth in one hand, which looked fairly stuffed too. She quickly went to the window and opened it, allowing her friend to climb in and chuckle at her expression, "well I could hardly march past Nanaba's open door and waltz into your room, could I?"

Sasha gave a little giggle and nodded, sitting down on her bed again. Jean sat on the bed opposite hers, as she should've had a roommate, but there were plenty of rooms for the girls due to the lack of females in the Scouting Legion. "So what've you brought me?" she grinned, her hands on her knees as she leaned forward excitedly. Jean smiled and opened the cloth he'd brought, displaying 5 bread rolls, a lump of cheese, two apples and 3 slices of ham. Sasha was shocked, "h-how did you manage to sneak all that out?!"

"Pockets, and some secret skills," he chuckled, passing her a few rolls and half the lump of cheese, "dig in, I'm amazed you haven't killed me for this yet."

Sasha couldn't reply, she was too busy taking bites of the roll, then the cheese, the happiness on her face indescribable. Jean watched her with a big smile, before eating his own roll with the ham and cheese together, "you should try this, nice flavour."

For the next half hour, the two tried mixing the different foods together, and concluded that cheese and ham was awesome on bread, bread and cheese did not mix well with apple, but if the apples were sweeter they'd be nice with ham. "I am so happy," Sasha smiled when they were done eating. "Wait, check this out," Jean said as he took a small water-skin from the cloth. He passed it to the girl, "don't sniff, don't look, just drink."

Sasha pouted curiously, but did as she was told, sipping cautiously, before freezing in surprise. It was goat's milk! She hadn't tasted milk in weeks! "Jean you're amazing!" she exclaimed, taking another drink. Jean shrugged with a smile, "I know. Finish that yourself, I got it just for you."

Sasha was glad to finish the whole skin in minutes, wiping her mouth on her sleeve with a content sigh. She passed the skin back with a smile. "Thank you so much," she said as she rubbed her cheeks to make sure they were crumb free. "You're welcome…" Jean replied with a curious smile, watching her closely now. Sasha paused, looking back in confusion, "is something wrong?"

"Not at all, just hold still a second," Jean chuckled as Sasha straightened up. She looked confused, "why do I mmf-!"

Jean had moved from the other bed, cupped her cheeks, and kissed her firmly on the lips. Sasha pulled back in surprise, allowing Jean to pin her to the bed and kiss her again, his arms and legs keeping him up from lying on her. "Jean!" she said in shock, scanning the blushing face of the male above her. "I'm sorry Sasha, I just can't resist anymore," he whispered, giving her another firm, loving kiss. Sasha didn't resist anymore. Sure, she had been surprised, but Jean was kind, handsome, strong, and sometimes stupid like her. He was really attractive, and he wanted to kiss _her_. The thought had her smiling, and kissing him back. Jean was the surprised one now, and he pulled back to smile, "you don't mind?"

Sasha shook her head with a shy chuckle, pulling him back down by his collar for another kiss.

Within minutes, things got steamy. Sasha let out a soft moan as Jean turned his attention to her neck, gently kissing and licking her flesh as his hand played with her breast. "That feels good…" she whispered, biting her lip as he squeezed her breast a little firmer. "Good…" he whispered back, trailing kisses along her jawline before capturing her lips in another kiss. She couldn't help herself, she began unbuttoning his shirt, which prompted him to do the same with hers. They cast the garments aside and moved to a more comfortable position on the bed. Jean began to tease Sasha's tongue with his, his hands undoing the cloth that bound her breasts. He began to stroke and pinch her nipples once he'd thrown the cloth away, delighting in the girl's squeals. Sasha shut her eyes tight, biting her lip as Jean began to nibble her earlobe, one hand still busy with her breasts as the other propped him up. She could feel his firm bulge against her leg though, and she found herself wanting to go further. She slipped her hand down and began to playfully tease his erection through his trousers, causing him to gasp in surprise. "You little minx…" he whispered, growling softly as he kissed her passionately. She couldn't help but giggle as he kissed her, her hand on his erection making his body jump whenever she jerked it. "I want to see it…" she whispered as he began to kiss and nibble her neck a little rougher, "take off your pants Jean…"  
"Only if I can take yours off too," he whispered back, her hand driving him crazy. "Take them off," Sasha whispered with a little smirk, moving her hand away to lie by her side. She watched as Jean sat up and began slowly unbuttoning her trousers, then his own. There was something about him looking at her, with her exposed breasts and eventually exposed lower half, that was so arousing. She'd never experienced these sort of feelings before, but they were most welcome. She watched the smirk on Jean's face grow as he pulled down her underwear, she could've sworn she saw his bulge move too, for she could barely keep her eyes off it, especially when Jean took off his own pants. It seemed even bigger when he was just in his boxers, she needed to see it now. "Take them off too," she ordered softly, trying to ignore the shivers she felt as Jean trailed his fingertips softly down her stomach. She gulped, biting her lip at the sensation. Jean looked away a little shyly, but was unable to hide his smirk as he slowly removed his boxers. Sasha's eyes widened, "so that's what it looks like…"

"It's a little bigger than most," Jean replied with a chuckle, half-joking of course. Sasha smiled and sat up, cupping his cheek to bring him close for a kiss, "I want you to touch me now…"

Jean was happy to oblige. He carefully laid her down again, giving her tender kisses as he stroked her stomach, her thighs, carefully slipping his hand between her legs to slowly rub her clit. Sasha gave a little gasp, her hips moving upwards at the feeling his fingers were giving her. Jean was just amazed at the wetness between her legs. She was hot, and dripping, and the sounds she made were driving him wild. He almost lost control when he felt her grasp his erection, rubbing it slowly up and down. He growled softly into her shoulder, pushing his hips against her hand in an effort to make her go faster. "I can make you feel even better with that," he whispered, though his voice was rather strained, he needed to be inside her. "Do it," she replied, taking her hand from his length, "make it feel even better…"

He was so relieved to hear her say that. He positioned himself between her legs, giving her soft, loving kisses as he carefully pushed himself into her. He had overheard other officers talking, so he knew if he was too fast it would hurt her a lot. Sasha whimpered in pain and gripped his shoulders as he stretched her, her knees trembling. "I'll stop," he whispered, beginning to pull out again, but Sasha wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back in again, giving a high, gasping moan as he fully entered her. Despite the pain, she wanted him inside her, all of him. Jean moaned in surprise, she was so tight around him! "You dummy, that could've really hurt you," he whispered as he placed little kisses all over her face. "I don't want you to stop," she replied with a little pout, but Jean saw the tears beading in her eyes. He kissed her firmly then, "I won't stop, if that's what you want."

Sasha just nodded and kissed him again, her fingers running through his hair. Doing as he was told, Jean began to slowly move in and out, trying to supress his moans as the feeling tingled through his body.

After a while, it started to feel really good. Sasha gripped Jean's shoulders as she moaned his name softly, her lover's thrusts becoming firmer and faster. "Harder Jean…." She whispered, groaning as he bit her neck. "Yes ma'am…" Jean replied with a slight growl to his voice, one hand holding her thigh up as he began to thrust harder into her. He was panting now, as was she, the closeness and motion breaking a light sweat. "That's not hard enough..!" she moaned, dragging her nails up his back as she tilted her head into her pillow. "Well why don't you just get on top then?" he growled, trying his best not to just pound her.

"Fine!"

She pushed him onto his back and began to firmly ride him, her head tilted back as she gasped, he was in so much deeper! Jean gripped her hips firmly, moaning her name as he shut his eyes tight. Sasha's body arched as she moved her hips, back and forth, slower, then faster, barely able to keep her moans from getting louder. "It's so good…!" she gasped, unable to control herself any longer. But Jean pinned her yet again, not wanting to be submissive any longer. He held her wrists above her head as he pounded into her, his face buried in her shoulder as he moaned. "Yes…! Nearly…! Don't stop!" Sasha cried, his rough pounding was taking her to her limit. Somehow, he managed to thrust even faster, which resulted in Sasha screaming with a fierce orgasm. He felt her muscles tighten, squeezing his erection as her orgasm crashed through her. It was too much for him, with a pleasure cry he came hard inside her, filling her up with the hot saltiness. He collapsed upon her breathless body, moving off her to the side to pull her close. He kissed her cheek, panting heavily as she moved onto her side with great effort. She slipped an arm around him, nuzzling close as she tried to breathe again. "We're…gonna do this…again…" she whispered, kissing him once before pretty much passing out in his arms. "Yes…yes we are," Jean replied softly, still panting as he then dozed off.


End file.
